Sebenarnya, Apa yang Terjadi?
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: Rui merasa ada yang ganjil ketika dia bangun tidur. Mungkinkah semalam dia berhasil tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi, ya?


Holaaa!

Lyvia kembali dengan fic baru. Fic pertama Lyvia nih di fandom C:B Indo. Senangnya bisa publish ff di fandom ini :')

Semoga dapat diterima ...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** C0DE:BREAKER (c) Akimine Kamijyo, fic ini (c) Lyvia Fullbuster

**Warning:** Canon, AT, maybe OOC

.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Rui Hachiouji terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar cericit burung dari luar kamarnya. _'Tunggu dulu. Apa memang semalam aku bisa tidur nyenyak di sini?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Refleks, tubuhnya menggeliat. Iris pualamnya menelusuri seluruh penjuru kamar, mencari apapun—atau siapapun yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa dia merasa sangat ganjil dengan kondisi ini.

Dia tidak ingat betul apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tertidur. Walau nyatanya dia terbaring di kasur kamarnya, dia masih tidak yakin kalau semalam dia bisa tertidur dengan nyeyak di tempat ini.

Gadis itu pun memejamkan kembali manik pualamnya, seraya berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

.

_(Flashback on)_

Sang dewi malam dengan anggunnya menampakkan diri bersama sang prajuritnya di langit. Melodi alam dari jangkrik dan binatang _nocturnal_ lainnya merupakan satu-satunya suara yang terdengar kala itu.

Para penghuni Shibuya Mansion sebagian besar sudah terlelap, kecuali seorang gadis berusia kira-kira 20 tahun. Dia masih berusaha menggiring dirinya menuju ke alam mimpi. Entah sudah berapa lama dia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang pas agar dapat terlelap. Namun tetap saja, syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya menolaknya, terutama, syaraf-syaraf di matanya. Padahal, biasanya mereka menurut saja pada kehendaknya. Biasanya dirinya sudah terlelap saking lelahnya mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga.

Merasa kesal, dia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit. Memaksakan diri untuk tidur di saat dirinya belum benar-benar lelah baginya merupakan hal yang membuang waktu. Lebih baik mengerjakan aktivitas lain sampai dia benar-benar merasa lelah sehingga dapat terlelap dengan mudah.

Pintu kamarnya berderit ketika gadis itu membukanya. Suara langkah kakinya yang sengaja dia pelankan terdengar samar-samar beberapa detik kemudian.

_Tap, tap ..._

Suara langkahnya tak terdengar lagi ketika dia sampai di ruang makan. Diambilnya gelas lalu dituangkannya air dingin ke dalamnya. Walau hanya air mineral dingin biasa, air itu memberi sensasi tersendiri baginya ketika melewati bibir dan kerongkongannya yang kering. Dingin, kadang menyakitkan tetapi indah dan menenangkan seperti salju di awal musim dingin.

'_Salju...'_

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. Dia rutuki dirinya karena tanpa sengaja memikirkan 'salju'. Bukan salju yang asli, tapi personifikasi yang memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan salju. 'Salju' sendiri bukan nama sebenarnya, melainkan hanya nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

'_Apa mungkin aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan orang itu?'_, batinnya. _'Ah, mikir apa, sih. Aku kan, bukan remaja galau yang bisa pusing gara-gara mikirin hal-hal remeh…_

_Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bahuku jadi terasa lebih dingin, ya?'_

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia agak terperanjat ketika iris pualamnya beradu tatap dengan iris coklat tua milik mantan rekan satu timnya.

"Yu.. Yukihina!"

"Sedang apa di sini? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya si empunya iris coklat tanpa basa-basi.

"Eumm.. Aku nggak bisa tidur. Nggak tahu kenapa, rasanya sulit untuk terlelap..."

"Lantas, karena sulit tidur, kamu mau begadang?" sela Yukihina dengan tampang datar, seolah yang baru saja dilakukannya bukan hal yang tidak sopan.

"Uhh, gimana, yaa.. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi nggak bisa. Makanya aku keluar, mau cari aktivitas biar capek. Kalau capek kan, bisa cepet tidur. Tapi kalau masih nggak bisa tidur juga, ya, mungkin aku akan begadang."

"Begadang itu nggak baik buat anak kecil, terutama anak perempuan yang lemah sepertimu."

Dahi sang gadis berkedut ketika mendengar kata yang sensitif baginya. "Siapa yang kau bilang lemah, hah?! Aku juga bukan anak kecil! Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dariku, kau bisa asal bicara! Kau sendiri juga belum tidur, kan? Heh, begadang itu juga gak baik buat lansia seperti kau!"

"Aku ini mayat hidup, bukan orang biasa, bukan juga lansia. Tidur atau bergadang gak ada pengaruhnya buatku. Toh, aku tidak bisa mati kalau nyawaku bukan di tanganku," sela Yukihina lagi. "Mengerti?"

"Ergh... Terus, kalau kau nggak tidur, lantas apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Rasanya, sang gadis ingin melempar gelas beling pada wajah tanpa ekspresi yang seolah sedang menantangnya itu. Namun, Yukihina sudah kembali bersuara bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya.

"Tapi, yaah, kalau kau sangat ingin tahu, ikutlah denganku."

"Heh?"

"Kalau kau sangat ingin tahu, ikutlah denganku. Perlu kuulang sekali lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih, telingaku masih normal. Maksudku, aku ingin tahu kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya gadis itu, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Sang pemuda—coret—lelaki awet muda tidak menjawab. Kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian di ruang makan.

"Yukihina! Sialan kau! Dengerin orang ngomong, kek!"

Teriakannya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Yukihina. Gadis itu tahu, dia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti ke mana Yukihina pergi, jika masih ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh cowok tak berperasaan itu. Dia pun mengekori partnernya, sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah.

"Kenapa? Kalau nggak mau tahu, ya, gak usah ikut. Gampang, kan?" sahut Yukihina.

Gadis itu tersentak. _'Benar juga... Kenapa aku jadi kepo begini, ya? Lalu... kenapa jantungku berpacu lebih cepat?'_ pikirnya.

"Sebegitu dangkal kah pikiranmu sampai kau tak mampu memutuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" sindir cowok itu sambil menyeringai.

"Heh, jangan salah sangka dulu, ya! Kalau aku tak mau tahu, mana mungkin aku mengikutimu sampai sekarang!"

"Hn, terserah."

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, sih?"

Yukihina lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Sesampainya di balkon lantai atas, dia berhenti. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum samar. Samar sekali, sampai tak terlihat oleh rekannya.

"Argh, sok misterius banget, sih!" gerutu sang gadis. Walau angin malam mulai membelai kulitnya yang terbalut piyama tipis, dia tetap tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan suhu dingin yang bisa membuatnya menggigil.

Dia ikut menyandarkan tangannya di atas pagar pembatas. Matanya menatap tirai hitam raksasa seraya bertanya dalam hati,_'Memangnya apa yang mau dia tunjukkan? Kenapa mengajakku ke sini malam-malam begini?'_. Dia melirik cowok bertubuh atletis itu, berusaha mencari petunjuk yang tersirat dalam bahasa tubuhnya.

Namun, alih-alih mendapat petunjuk, dia justru merona karena malu. Baru kali ini dia dapat melihat mantan rekannya itu dari dekat. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang menjuntai melewati rahang kerasnya, serta hidungnya yang tepat membentuk segitiga siku-siku jika dilihat dari samping seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang tegas. Pikiran sang gadis seolah ikut terhanyut begitu menatap manik coklat gelap yang kini terlihat sedang menerawang sesuatu itu.

Sang gadis menutup mata ketika dia tak sengaja melihat _abs_ partnernya karena kaus bagian bawah orang di sampingnya itu berkibar tertiup angin malam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sang pemilik suara _baritone_, membuyarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menutup mata? Kau kelilipan?"

Sang gadis menggeleng kikuk. "T-tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

"Aneh. Yaah, tapi aku nggak heran sih kalau kau yang melakukannya."

"Ap—!"

"Simpan omelanmu nanti. Sebentar lagi 'itu' akan muncul."

"Itu?"

"Kau ini telmi atau apa, sih? 'Itu' yang kutunggu daritadi, yang membuatku sampai tidak tidur demi melihatnya."

"Memangnya, apa 'itu'?"

"Sebentar lagi akan muncul, kalau perkiraan si cahaya brengsek itu benar. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari langit. Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti," jelas Yukihina. (A.N: Memang, kalimat tadi cukup singkat untuk disebut penjelasan, tapi kalau yang ngomong Yukihina yang irit kata, gak aneh dong, kalau saya bilang penjelasan? :p).

Mendengarnya membuat sang gadis menebak kembali apa yang kira-kira akan muncul di langit malam nanti.

_'Mungkinkah sesuatu yang besar? Sesuatu yang indah? Ah, tapi, langit malam kali ini juga sudah indah tanpa 'itu'. Tidak biasanya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan terlihat jelas di langit yang berpolusi cahaya. Bulan juga bersinar dengan terang karena purnama. Kira-kira apa, ya?'_

"Di sana!"

Mata sang gadis membulat ketika melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di angkasa. Bukan bulan atau bintang, namun cahayanya tak kalah indah dengan keduanya. Menyempurnakan keindahan langit malam kala itu, membuat siapa saja berdecak kagum karenanya. Cahayanya yang memanjang terlihat seperti ekor. Bagaikan bola cahaya yang jatuh ke bumi. Membuat para manusia berkhayal, terbuat dari apa bola cahaya itu?

"Komet!" pekik sang gadis. Perhatiannya tak mampu dia alihkan dari benda langit yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

"Ya, ini komet yang hanya muncul 36 tahun sekali. Sebenarnya, para astronom memperkirakan komet ini akan muncul dua hari lagi, tapi itu hanya perkiraan. Mereka belum dapat memastikannya. Siapa sangka perkiraan si cahaya brengsek itu benar."

"36 tahun sekali?!" seru gadis itu.

"Ya ... Ini pertama kalinya kau melihatnya langsung, kan, Rui?"

Sang pemilik nama mengangguk. "Iya! Sebelum ini, aku hanya melihatnya dari buku-buku pengetahuan atau dari siaran di TV. Tetapi sekarang, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Rasanya sulit dipercaya...," cerocos Rui dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengajakku untuk melihatnya, Yuki."

Yukihina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

"Eh?"

"Hanya itu yang kau lakukan sebagai tanda terimakasihmu padaku?"

Firasat tidak enak mulai merasuki batin Rui. Berdasarkan pengalamannya, mantan rekannya itu suka meminta imbalan yang tidak-tidak sebagai ganti dari ucapan terimakasih. Terakhir kali dia meminta imbalan yang sanggup membuatnya hampir pingsan.

"Ja-jadi, kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Sang lelaki tersenyum nakal, membuat orang di hadapannya ingin meleleh karena ketampanannya—dan karena hal-hal aneh yang mulai terbesit di otaknya setelah melihat senyuman itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ... Kau beri aku ciuman?"

_DEG!_

"K-Kau ini ngomong apa, sih?! Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, deh!"

"Kau nggak mau? Waktu aku menolongmu dari serangan Franken, kau juga tak mau melakukannya. Kau lebih memilih berciuman dengan _marionette_ daripada denganku. Kau gadis yang tak tahu balas budi."

"Duuh, bukan begituu! Sakurako-san menyuruh bonekanya untuk menciumku karena tujuan lain! Bukan seperti kau! Kalau hanya untuk membalas budi, kan, bisa yang lain!"

"Yang lain?" ulang Yukihina. Senyum nakalnya mulai berubah menjadi senyum mesum. Membuat firasat Rui semakin buruk.

"Kamu mau melakukannya, kan?"

"Err.. Selama itu bukan permintaan yang aneh, aku akan melakukannya..."

"Gimana kalau kau beri jatah untukku di kasur? Satu malam, saja.."

"APA?! Nggak!"

"Tapi, kau sudah bilang kau mau melakukannya..," tuding Yukihina, seraya melangkah maju mendekati sang gadis.

"Kalau itu bukan hal aneh, aku akan melakukannya! Tapi daritadi kau mengajukan—tunggu, hei! Jangan maju-maju!" desis Rui. Dia melangkah mundur, mempertahankan jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Berhenti! Yuki! Jangan—AAA!"

_BRUKK!_

Karena terlalu mundur, Rui hampir terjatuh dari pagar pembatas. Ya, hampir. Sebab sebelum dia terjatuh, Yukihina telah menarik tangannya, sehingga dia tak perlu merasakan kerasnya aspal di bawah sana ...

...tapi sepertinya, ini bukan waktunya bagi Rui untuk merasa lega.

"Hampir saja. Kau itu orangnya panikan, ya. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

Sang gadis terpana begitu menyadari dirinya dalam pelukan rekannya. Tangannya yang tidak ditarik oleh Yukihina tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada bidang cowok itu. Suhu tubuh Yukihina yang dingin itu membekukannya, sehingga tak bisa menggerakkan diri.

"Hm? Kok wajahmu memerah begitu?"

Rui gelagapan. Wajah itu, wajah milik seseorang yang telah lama dia puja itu, kini hanya beberapa senti lagi dari wajahnya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yukihina.

"A.. A.. Akuu.."

Detik berikutnya, semuanya gelap gulita.

(_Flashback off_)

.

.

Rui membuka matanya. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang. Pipinya kembali memerah ketika mengingatnya.

_'Jadi... semalam aku pingsan dalam pelukannya... Lantas, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa dia yang membawaku kemari?'_

"Sepertinya kau sudah ingat, ya."

Jantung Rui seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara khas itu. Dilihatnya seseorang berambut putih yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Heike.."

"Pantas jika aku heran, tumben sekali orang jahat itu peduli pada hal yang biasanya dia anggap sepele. Ternyata dia melakukannya demi kamu," ucap Heike, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari novel_ hentai_ miliknya.

"Nah, Rui. Aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

Dengan malas, Rui membuka mulutnya, "Apa?"

"Aku dan Shibuya sebenarnya melihat kejadian semalam, lho. Shibuya bahkan merekam adegan ketika kau jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sekarang, dia sedang memutar video itu di hadapan Sakurakouji, Ogami, dan yang lainnya di ruang tengah. Ikutan nonton, yuk?"

"APAAA?!"

Detik selanjutnya, si cewek bersurai biru tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Gimanaaa? Tadinya mau buat YuukiRui, tapi entah kenapa jadi YukihinaRui.. U,U

Eto.. Gak terlalu OOC kan, ya? Terutama Yukihinanya...

Ide buat bikin fic ini dari chapter 211, yang bagian Yukihina minta ciuman Rui karena udah nolong dia dari serangan Franken. (Kok jadi spoiler, ya? :p)

Udah dulu deh, cuap-cuapnya. Akhir kata...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pleasee.. Saran sangat dinantikan untuk perbaikan fic-fic saya selanjutnya.

Sign,

Lyvia Fullbuster

(n.b: Mari ramaikan fandom C:B Indo dengan fic2mu! :D)


End file.
